Assassin Love
by belle33333
Summary: Theres an assassin on the loose...does the team know this assassin?...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own NCIS, but I don't feel like putting the disclaimer on every chapter so this disclaimer goes for the whole story. :)**

Gibbs woke his head pounding; he groaned as he sat up. He looked around he was in his basement lying on his boat; six empty bottles of bourbon lay next to him. He stared at it thinking: _Did he really drink all of those? _He didn't remember taking more than a few sips of one bottle. Uggg he moaned there was that pounding in his head, and the sudden overwhelming urge to throw up. He quickly got up and ran up the stairs to his bathroom where he leaned over the toilet and puked. He flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth. While he was splashing cold water on his face he looked in the mirror; his eyes were bloodshot. He had the symptoms of being hung over, but still he didn't remember drinking all of those bottles of bourbon. He went into his room, glanced at the clock which informed him that it was 3:00am, and so he lay face down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He awoke when a dream that seem so real was replaying for the third time in his head. It was always the same scene:

"_So Gibbs you didn't think that I would follow up on my threat and come to kill you myself. Well here I am… I have to get revenge for you getting my father killed. You were why he got the chair; I have never forgotten that it was you that caused me and my family to suffer. Now I will get my revenge." The man pointed a gun at Gibbs's head._

_Gibbs calmly looking down the barrel of the gun: "Your father murdered twelve people that was why he got the chair. It was just Jacob."_

_Jacob furious: "Was it just that my family had to suffer? Was that just? Was it?"_

_Gibbs: "I am sorry that your family suffered, but think about the families of the girls your father killed; think about what they went through, and what they felt."_

_Jacob still mad: "You have no right to apologize, and I don't care what they went through. For all I know they deserved it and I didn't. My brothers and sisters didn't." Jacob leveled the gun at Gibbs's head, and Gibbs could see in the man's eyes that he was going to take the shot. Gibbs knew that he had no weapon around him, and that he was going to die. He stared the man in the face and waited praying that when he died he would find Kelly, Shannon, Kate, and Jenny, and that he would be happy. He heard the gun shot, but he didn't feel pain, instead he saw Jacob fall limp to the floor blood pooling out of his head. He quickly turned his head to see a silhouette in the door frame at the top of his basement stairs. The silhouette stepped onto the landing, and he could see what looked like Ziva, but then he blinked and no one was there. After a minuet he walked past the dead body of Jacob Macori and took a sip from his bottle of bourbon. After that it was all black…._

Gibbs shook his head, and got off his bed. He walked to the landing of the basement stairs and looked down. The basement looked clean, and there was defiantly no dead body anywhere. Still he was still wary that his dream might have been true, so he called Abby to see if she would come over to his place and dust for forensics…

…A few hours later…. 

He watched as the forensic goth came up the stairs toward him. She gave him a hug and looked him seriously in the eye and said "Gibbs there is nothing down here at all. Well you know except for the boat, and the other stuff that's supposed to be in there.

Gibbs: "What about the bottles of bourbon?"

Abby: "The only figure prints on them are yours. Are you sure you're okay. Maybe you're having some sort of post explosion thing."

Gibbs: "The explosion was three years ago Abbs."

Abby: "Maybe it's like a sleeper thing in your brain, and it only comes back years later. You should get Ducky to check you out."

Gibbs: "I'm fine Abby."

Abby: "Okay I'm just worried about you."

He kisses her on the forehead: "Everything's fine Abbs i was just drunk. Okay."

Abby: "Okay."

He watched as she left his house and got into her red car and drove away. The whole time he was thinking : _I know what I saw, and who I saw…it was not a dream… I didn't drink all those bottles of bourbon..but then who did? He would talk to Ziva when he went into work, but he had a funny feeling in his gut that she hadn't been in his house last night… _

**Please review, and tell me if you like it, so I know to continue. I will probably update soon, but please review...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello anyone who reads my story sorry I haven't updated in a while…..i've had exams ugggggggg….i hope you like my story please review and I will try to update faster. **

Ziva stormed off the elevator and into the bullpen. She forcefully threw her stuff down, angrily sat in her chair, and then pounded on her keyboard. Tony watched this all happen and the thousand watt smile on his face just got bigger. He stood up and walked toward his partner's desk running his fingers over the edge before saying: "What's wrong Zeeee-vah?" Ziva just looked up and glared at him; then looked back at her computer screen. Tony then said: "Did old Ray dump you? Was it a classic tale of a long distance relationship not working out; leaving the boy heartbroken and the girl incredibly angry?"

Ziva stopped typing and looked up at him a gleam in her eyes, and with a sigh she said: "No Tony, Ray and I are great. We actually talked on the phone for three hours last night."

Tony looking a little surprise and a tiny winy bit degected said: "Then wee probetta why is all not right in Ziva land?"

Ziva narrows her eyes at him and says: "Don't call me probie or any form of it."

Tony: "Fine Ziva just tell me what is wrong."

Ziva: "Well Tony if you must know someone jacked my Facebook and has been adding random people as my friends, tagging me in weird photographs, and a lot of other annoying stuff."

Tony: "The term is hacked Zeee-vah."

Ziva: "Whatever, where is McGee he can fix this for me?"

Just then Tony goes back to his desk as the elevator doors open and Gibbs and Mcgee get out. McGee goes straight to his desk and sits down. Gibbs pauses on the way to his desk at Ziva's. "Ziver" he says "Where were you last night?"

Ziva looks at him curiously: "I was at home all night. Why?"

Gibbs nods his head like and silently walks to his desk and sits down. Ziva sends a question look in Tony's direction. He shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Gibbs. Just then Gibbs gets a phone call. He answers it, talks a little, then hangs up and says "Grab your gear"

They all grab their gear and follow him into the elevator. Tony asks: "What we got boss?"

Gibbs: "Dead navy officer and a teenage boy in an abandoned warehouse."

…..The elevator doors close…..

…**.Two hours before Gibbs gets the phone call….**

We were sitting together on the floor of the gigantic warehouse eating an early lunch and talking. I watched him as he talked his blond hair had gotten long again so that it swooped in front of his light blue eyes. I reached over and pushed a lock of it out of his face, and he reached up and grabbed my hand holding it there. He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. I smiled at him and intertwined my hand in his our love being conveyed in these small gestures. He kissed me again longer this time, and then he pulled back, looked at me, and started talking again. Then we heard footsteps. We both where immediately on our feet, my head still clouded from our kisses, but clear enough to hear the sound of a bullet flying through the air. My senses where messed up I couldn't figure out where the bullet was headed; I was scared this had never happened before I had always been the most aware, but something seemed to be jamming my senses. My head had a splitting head ache, and I raised my hands to grab it screaming. I could see through the pain a blur with blond hair jump in front of me. I knew what had happened, and immediately threw a knife at the source of the bullet tears streaming down my face, and the pain in my head making me black out.

I woke up about two minutes later; the pain in my head was gone, but the memory was still there. I knew I had to find him, and I lifted my head up and searched the room. He was lying on his back a few feet from me. I ran to him, and crouched beside him. He was still alive, but dying fast; blood was pooling around him. Though I knew this I whispered "No, No" to myself over and over again. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me, he raised his hand and stroked my hair and face. I cried and kissed him on the lips; then laid my head down next to his. I cried and he stroked my hair. Three minutes later I felt his hand fall from my head and heard it hit the ground. I got up, and walked toward our small camp and started packing up our stuff. Then I remembered where my knife was. I walked over to the dead man, grabbed his gun, the same gun that had just killed my friend and held it up to my head. The gun was cold against my skull and I knew that if I pulled the trigger then I could leave. I readied the gun, but at the last minute pointed it at the man and fired right to the spot where my friend had been shot. I fired into that spot five more times than cleaned the gun and put it back beside the man. I cleaned any evidence of me from the crime scene, and then I put on one of my many disguises: this one included a red wig and blue contacts, and hid my bags in the nearby woods. Then went into the street and called 911.

…**Present time…**

Tony and McGee stumbled out of the car gasping for air. Ziva jumps out and grabs her NCIS gear then follows Gibbs to the crime scene. Gibbs tells Ziva to go talk to the person who called 911. Ziva walks toward a local cop and asks him who found the crime scene. The cop leads her over to a curb. Ziva approaches and sees a young girl with red hair and dressed in jogging clothes. The girl looks up at Ziva with light blue eyes, and then looks back down at her feet. Ziva sits down on the curb next to the girl and says: "What's your name."

The girl mumbles: "Tara"

Ziva asks the girl "what happened Tara?"

Tara: "I was jogging by as I do every day when I heard gun shots. I stepped behind a building scared. After there were no shots for a while I walked toward the building to see if anyone was hurt, and I saw that." She gestures toward the building "I ran out and called 911."

Ziva: "Did you touch anything?"

Tara: "No I just ran out there was so much blood." The girl started to cry.

Ziva got up and left the girl then walked into the building; she immediately understood why the girl was crying there was a lot of blood. Ducky was leaning over one of the bodies. Ziva walked near him, and saw a beautiful blond haired teenage boy lying dead on the ground. The team processed the scene then headed back to NCIS.


End file.
